<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Public Bang Anniversary by Oldguybones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905369">The Public Bang Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones'>Oldguybones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Under the Table Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie lurched forward in his seat, gasping as Richie’s foot slid over his crotch. Much to his own stubborn dismay, these under the table shenanigans had already gotten him fairly hard and it didn’t take much more than a few solid rubs of Richie’s foot to get him all the way there. </p><p>“You like my feet, baby?” Richie cooed teasingly. There was an unfair amount of purpose behind his ministrations when he wiggled his foot between Eddie’s thighs until he spread his legs open wider, then Richie pressed his toes lightly against Eddie’s balls. He let out a soft, but delighted laugh at the white knuckle grip Eddie had on the table. It was fun to see his usually put together partner struggling to keep his composure. </p><p>“I’d like anything if it were pressed against my dick,” Eddie hissed through clenched teeth. </p><p>Richie let out a breathy groan of appreciation, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned in. “Oh, I will keep that in mind.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Public Bang Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie hated being described as bossy. It was rude and offensive and most of all, completely untrue. That being said, when Richie declared that Eddie was in fact the boss of him, he didn't mind it one bit. He liked <em> being the boss </em>of his partner, found it sexy how easily Richie would bend and bow to his every whim.</p><p>Richie was easy and beyond eager to please. Nothing got him harder than Eddie telling him what, when, where, and how to do something. In the bedroom, of course. But that didn't stop Richie from getting the occasional boner when Eddie bossed him around outside of the bedroom. It had come up countless times before, most times it at least occurred under their own roof. But sometimes, it reared up elsewhere, which was inconvenient to say the least, yet oddly thrilling. </p><p>Like currently, the two of them were sitting at some fancy, waterside restaurant, celebrating an anniversary neither of them cared too much about. They'd been together so long it was hard to keep track; plus they found it to be an arbitrary number that didn't measure everything they shared. Their love. Their home. It was immeasurable. But it was a refreshing change of pace to sit down together amidst their busy schedules and enjoy a nice dinner. </p><p>There was a dim glow in the restaurant; the tables were spaced fairly far apart and there were long, white table clothes draped over them. Richie took these conditions as an invitation to be, in his very own words, <em> naughty.  </em></p><p>Approximately halfway through dinner, Eddie felt Richie's foot brushing against his lower calf. It seemed innocent enough at first, nothing more than a practiced affection. Eddie continued eating and didn't really think much of it until Richie's toes tickled his thigh.</p><p>"Did you take your shoe off?" Eddie asked in a hushed tone through clenched teeth. He dropped his fork and gave Richie s pointed stare. "We're in public, you know."</p><p>"<em> That's </em>your take away here?" Richie laughed. He was a little too smug as he continued eating during this whole exchange. His foot kept rubbing against Eddie’s thigh, creeping closer and closer to his groin. </p><p>“It’s completely unsani-tary,” Eddie replied, but the tail end of his words were garbled by a groan that he quickly covered with a cough. </p><p>Richie smirked as he twirled another bite of pasta around his fork, “Real smooth. You’re a natural,” he practically purred, seamlessly punctuating his words with a wink. </p><p>Eddie lurched forward in his seat, gasping as Richie’s foot slid over his crotch. Much to his own stubborn dismay, these under the table shenanigans had already gotten him fairly hard and it didn’t take much more than a few solid rubs of Richie’s foot to get him all the way there. </p><p>“You like my feet, baby?” Richie cooed teasingly. There was an unfair amount of purpose behind his ministrations when he wiggled his foot between Eddie’s thighs until he spread his legs open wider, then Richie pressed his toes lightly against Eddie’s balls. He let out a soft, but delighted laugh at the white knuckle grip Eddie had on the table. It was fun to see his usually put together partner struggling to keep his composure. </p><p>“I’d like anything if it were pressed against my dick,” Eddie hissed through clenched teeth. </p><p>Richie let out a breathy groan of appreciation, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned in. “Oh, I will keep that in mind.”</p><p>Eddie ignored the wink that followed; he was too busy flagging down the nearest waiter and motioning for their check. Despite all his efforts to prevent it, there was a light blush on his face, illuminating the splatter of freckles he had across his nose and cheeks. It was a coveted sight for Richie. </p><p>“You better get yourself put back together,” Eddie muttered, arousingly calm as he took care of the bill that had arrived a moment earlier. </p><p>Richie opened his mouth to reply, presumably about how Eddie should be the one who needed to “put himself together,” but Eddie cut him off before he could even say a single word.</p><p>“That wasn’t a suggestion.” His voice was low and his eyes had grown dark with lust. “Or do you not want to come tonight? Because it’s your choice, darling.”</p><p>Now it was Richie who had a bright red flush across his face. It was starting to spread down to his neck and chest as he tried to loosen the tie he wore. The restaurant grew warm under Eddie’s intense, unwavering stare. Richie himself found himself growing hard from that look alone. </p><p>Eddie’s lips quirked into a smirk when he felt Richie’s foot fall from his lap and a look of concentration break across Richie’s foot. He could tell that his partner was trying to slide his shoe back on and, from the look of it, having a fair amount of trouble. </p><p>All for show, Eddie heaved a dramatic sigh and pushed back the sleeve of his dress shirt to check his watch. He wasn’t really concerned with the time, nor did he actually register what time it was at all. It was merely for Richie’s benefit. Richie had his games, but so did Eddie. And there was nothing he liked more than getting Richie into a frenzied mess before fucking the life out of him. </p><p>Eddie slowly pulled on his coat, deliberately holding Richie’s gaze as he did so. </p><p>Richie scrambled to do the same. Because of the dangerous combination of Richie’s long limbs and his frantic movements, his sleeve definitely dragged directly through his plate of pasta. “Shit,” he mumbled, grabbing his napkin and wiping it as clean as he could.</p><p>Eddie watched with an amused smile. “Are you done?”</p><p>Richie nodded mindlessly, taking a moment to adjust himself as discreetly as he could before standing. Eddie had already stood up and was a few steps away. Quickly, Richie stood up, stepping out from the table. Grabbing his fork, he bent over to shovel a few more bites of pasta into his mouth before turning to rush after Eddie. </p><p>His blush darkened at the knowing glance Eddie threw over his shoulder. He followed Eddie outside and across the large parking lot, to the far, deserted end that Eddie had insisted on parking in. Richie thought it was ridiculous at the time to park so far away, but now he was grateful for the distance between them and literally any other person. He was especially grateful for the size of their SUV when Eddie pinned him against the side of it. To the blind eye, they were completely hidden and it was a brazen move for Eddie to pull anything like this.</p><p>Richie chuckled from where his cheek was pressed against the tinted glass window. “Did I get you all worked up in there?”</p><p>Eddie pressed his body against Richie’s, his hand trailing up from his hip to his hair. He grabbed a handful of it and tugged Richie’s head back. He smirked at the instant moan he was rewarded with. Standing on his tiptoes, he brought his lips to the shell of Richie’s ear, letting them brush over it. He knew what his hot breath in Richie’s ear did to his partner. “You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, <em> doll </em>.”</p><p>If Richie wasn’t a frantic, submissive mess before, he definitely was now. He whimpered, nodded and didn’t say another word. Eddie surprised him by reaching both hands around to his front, one starting to undo his belt while the other patted down his pockets.</p><p>“You’re so easy,” Eddie chuckled, slipping his hand inside the pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube. He shoved Richie’s pants down just enough to expose his ass, leaving them to bunch up around his thighs. Quickly, he did the same with his own pants, then spread a liberal amount of lube over his fingers, bringing them down to tease over Richie’s hole.</p><p>Richie shivered in anticipation. Fucking in public wasn’t something they did very often. It was hard to manufacture the perfect conditions for it, getting Eddie aroused and in the right mindset and creating the right location to where they were safe from passing eyes but the thrill of getting caught was still prevalent. It was a god damn art form and right now, the two of them were about to create a masterpiece.</p><p>Eddie groaned as he circled his index finger around Richie’s hole, the sound growing in volume when it easily slid into him. Immediately, he drew it back and replaced it with two fingers, both of which met minimal resistance. “You knew this was gonna happen, didn’t you? You wanted this so bad you opened yourself up for me, huh?”</p><p>Richie pushed back against Eddie’s fingers, gasping as Eddie added a third finger. “Like you didn’t,” he smirked slightly, glancing over his shoulder at Eddie. “Why else would you park on the furthest end of the parking lot? Why else would we drive your big ass, gas guzzling monster of a car?” </p><p>Eddie let out a soft chuckle as he stroked his lube slicked fist over his length. He planted his other hand between Richie’s shoulder blades and pressed down until he was bent over, his ass lining up perfectly to his cock. Eddie teased the wet head over Richie’s hole, repeatedly as he spoke. “Maybe we just know each other that well. Or,” his voice went low, almost a growl as he used the opportunity to push all the way into Richie, not rough or hard, but in one fluid movement. “I overheard you opening yourself up before we left.”</p><p>Richie cried out in pleasure, reaching back to hold onto Eddie’s arm as he adjusted to the stretch of his partner’s thick cock inside him. That paired with the idea that Eddie overheard him earlier made him downright tremble. </p><p>“You like the thought of that, baby?” he asked, rubbing an appreciative hand over Richie’s ass. He brought his hand back and landed a light smack across the cheek. </p><p>“Oh god, yeah,” Richie moaned. He desperately pushed his hips back against Eddie’s, intending to signal his finished adjustment. But all it accomplished was significantly weakening Richie’s legs as the head of Eddie’s cock pressed against his prostate. “Fuck me. Please, dear god, fuck me!”</p><p>Eddie’s chest rumbled with a low groan. He playfully smacked Richie’s ass again before pulling nearly all the way out. “Love it when you beg like that.” </p><p>And before Richie could reply, Eddie suddenly thrust back into him, knocking the air straight from his lungs. All he could manage was a strangled moan. The pleasure shot up his spine and made his body grow hot all over. </p><p>Eddie spent a minute or so thrusting into Richie like that. Nearly pulling out and then slamming back into him, drawing the most pleasing sounds from him. But they were both too worked up to be satisfied by that for long, so his thrusts grew more rhythmic, his length pumping into Richie steadily. </p><p>“Oh fuck, oh god, oh jesus!” Richie cried out, his hips shoving back against Eddie’s in a desperate plea to be fucked faster, harder. </p><p>Eddie couldn’t help the smug chuckle that left his lips. He loved breaking Richie down like this, making him loud and desperate. Both his hands were gripping Richie’s hips tightly, guiding them back to work with his momentum. Eddie was convinced the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard from inside the restaurant, as could Richie’s continual cries of pleasure. But with Richie wrapped so tight and warm around him, he couldn’t find reason to care.</p><p>A drop of sweat trickled down from Eddie’s hairline as he continued pounding into Richie. They were both quickly approaching their releases; Eddie could feel the coil in his gut tightening and he could tell from Richie’s increased volume and frequency of expletives that he was close too. Judging by both of those, he could tell he was ramming against Richie’s prostate and the thought spurred him on. </p><p>A moment later, Richie brought a hand down to strip over his length.</p><p>Eddie briefly thought about swatting it away and replacing it with his own. But with the rough, quick thrusts of his hips, he wasn’t confident that he’d be more proficient. Plus Richie was so close, a blubbering, whimpering mess and Eddie didn’t want to ruin his orgasm. At least not tonight anyway. Another idea, for another night, he thought with a smirk. </p><p>“Please, Eds! Jesus! Shit, fuck me, I’m so close!” </p><p>Eddie let out a long groan and brought his hand up to cover Richie’s mouth as he slammed into him with a last, few rough thrusts before stilling and coming deep inside him. He slumped down against Richie, bracing an arm on the window of their car. “Shit, did you-” he started worriedly, only to be cut off by Richie.</p><p>“The second your hand covered my mouth, I came,” Richie assured him, then hummed in thought. “Huh, I wonder if that says something about me as a person.”</p><p>Eddie let out a bark of laughter, leaning down to press a kiss somewhere along Richie’s spine. “Just that you’ve got a big mouth.”</p><p>Richie playfully scoffed, resting his head against the arm he had pressed against the window. “I thought you liked that about me,” he said playfully, peeking back at Eddie. </p><p>“I <em> love </em>that about you,” Eddie corrected him. He rubbed a steady circle against Richie’s hip, a well established, but silent cue that he was about to pull out. With an adoring smile, he watched Richie steady his breathing. The look on Richie’s face and the soft, whimpering moan he omitted would have made Eddie’s cock twitch with interest if he were still in his twenties. </p><p>But now, he was spent and ridiculously satisfied. Though the longer they stayed so exposed, the more anxious he suddenly grew. It was one thing when it was hot, burning passion in the moment, but then the reality began sinking in.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” he said, with what he hoped sounded like a light-hearted chuckle. He pulled up his pants, forgoing the belt and moved in to help Richie with his, considering his husband hadn’t made a single move since he pulled out.</p><p>Richie whined softly, “Don’t wanna move. You fucked the ability to move out of me.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll live,” Eddie replied fondly, crouching down to grab the bottle of lube he had carelessly tossed down there in the heat of the moment. “Plus the sooner we get home, the sooner we can relax in a nice, hot bath.”</p><p>Richie let out a gentle moan as he pushed himself off of the car door. “That does sound amazing,” he agreed, locking onto Eddie’s gaze over his shoulder. “With bubbles?”</p><p>“Duh,” Eddie quipped playfully, smacking Richie’s ass one last time and chuckling at the sound it produced from him. “Get in the car, you goof.”</p><p>“Mmm, yes daddy,” Richie said with a teasing purr, making a point to slink seductively over the passenger side of the car. </p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes and chuckled again, fonder than ever. He hopped into the driver’s seat of the SUV. “You are ridiculous.” He leaned over the console to capture Richie’s lips for a long, deep kiss that left them both breathless. “I just realized that was the first time I’ve kissed you all evening.”</p><p>Richie snickered, “You got pretty worked up, pretty quickly.”</p><p>“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Eddie shot back as he fastened his seatbelt and started up the ignition. </p><p>“Oh baby, trust me. <em> I wasn’t </em>,” Richie groaned, then leaned over to kiss Eddie again before the two of them took off, fingers laced together. “Happy Anniversary.”</p><p>“One to remember for sure,” Eddie replied jokingly since neither of them could recall exactly what anniversary they were supposed to be celebrating. He brought Richie’s hand up to his lips to press a kiss against each of his knuckles. </p><p>They settled into silence for a peaceful moment before Richie broke it.</p><p>“Well now we can call this the public bang anniversary,” he paused, holding back a snicker as he added, “And you know there’s only one way to celebrate.”</p><p>Going forward, the twenty-eighth of April was considered The Public Bang Anniversary and they always celebrated it accordingly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>